


Destined to runaway

by lemonmeringueksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmeringueksoo/pseuds/lemonmeringueksoo
Summary: Baekhyun works as  a singer for most weddings. He sings at the piano and filling the place with his soulful voice while he watches two people beacoming one with each other.But at one wedding he doesn't only sings but also runaway with the groom?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the errors and mistakes I made >< it's my first time writing a story hehe please enjoy! ^^

It's the season of spring and its also the season for weddings. The spring season is perfect for these kind of events because of the flowers blooming here and there, a perfect warm weather not too hot nor two cold and love floating with the air.

During this season, Baekhyun gets the most clients for him to sing at their wedding. Well his very well known around these kind of events, so that's why most clients want to hear his voice bless their weddings.

Being a wedding singer wasn't a part of his plan while he was still in college. His friend asked him to sing at his sister wedding because the scheduled singer at the that moment can't make it. So he accepted his friend's favor and boldy sang with his soulful voice. Everyone was impressed by the boy's heart-touching voice. They applauded him with praise until the boy was overwhelmed by all of the compliments he recieved. The newlyweds and their families thanked him for doing them a favor. He was proud of himself.

After that he started getting requests by multiple people to sing at their own weddings. Baekhyun hesitated for a minute because he was a graduating college student si his incredibly busy with his studies and preparing for the graduation. In the end, he accepted it because he needs the profit he can make to help at college. To support himself, his parents and his siblings. 

He balanced his studies and him being a "wedding singer" and graduated with ease. He supported him and his family through singing. While he also prepares himself to enter a med school. Being a anesthesiologist were Baekhyun's first dream job. After watching multiple med dramas at high school, he got hooked and dreamt of being a doctor. He was so amazed with all of the procedures they made to save a person's life.

He knew it was a tough job to concer, but with enough perseverance,patience and hardwork he knew he could reach his goal. So that's why he studied harder, topped the honors list and saved enough money so he can work on his dream.

So after graduating his pre-med courses, he starts to save up even more money for his fees. He gotta earn enough money for his dream to reach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun gets up out of his bed to prepare for the wedding ( well it's not his wedding). He texts his friend Kyungsoo and Jongdae to help him prepare and also come with him in the event.

He reaches for his phone and texts his two friends about today's schedule. The trio met during their tine at college. They were in the same pre-med course, so that's how they got closer and became friends.

After doing that, he finally gets up and head towards the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. He lives alone in a apartment close to his med school for easier transportation for when his classes will start.

For today's breakfast, he made his favorite fried rice from his leftover rice last night, some eggs, vegetables and some bacon. He also prepares himself some brewed coffee with a lot of milk and sugar to complete his first meal for the day.

After eating, he cleans the table and washes the dishes then he heads to the bathroom to take a shower. When he gotten himself out of the shower, his phone immediately lights up and recieves a messgae from dae and soo. A message that says they will be coming over to his apartment to pick him up. Baekhyun replied with agreement and finally took out a classic black tux and styled his hair for the upcoming wedding.


	2. Hold on please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baek, Dae and Soo finally arrives at the wedding!  
> ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! I'm sorry if the previous chapter was too short >< it is really my first time so please forgive me >< I'll try to make it longer ^^

Jongdae and Kyungsoo arrives at Baekhyun's apartment with loudly knocking on the door. " Ya Baekhyun! Open the damn door! " Jongdae screams while banging loudly at the door. " Calm down Jongdae, maybe his still dressing up" Kyungsoo says to his seemingly loud friend.

After a few minutes of impatiently waiting at the damn door, it finally opens. "I was still styling up! Can you just wait for a few minutes?" Baekhyun responds at his friend. Well, Jongdae just ignored the statement and let himself inside the room. 

"So what's the name of the of the couple?" Dae asked.  
"Hmm let me check" Baekhyun replies while searching for the invitation card. "Oh here it is!, Let's see... It just says their first names, Rose and Chanyeol" Baekhyun says. " Oh okay. The grooms name seems handsome I guess" Jongdae says. "Calm your hormones dae that guy is already getting married" Kyungsoo says to Jongdae. " Both of you just comes with me because your looking for potential flings at the wedding" Baekhyun states. "But you can't go there alone Mr.Byun, you're all just gonna get awkward with you being all alone there" Jongdae replies. Baekyun can't respond back cause its actually true. His scared of going alone to these kind of events that's why he insists his friends to tag along with him when he's going to events.

After a few minutes of endless talking, they finally decided to leave. They still had 2 more hours till the wedding because Baek still had to rehearse to deliver a great performance. Because this wedding actually is pretty enormous. Like down to the venue, which is a very large church up to the decorations and the number of seats the staff are preparing. This wasn't your usual wedding he says.

Finally arrived at the wedding, after an hour and 30 minutes long drive at the highway. The place was pretty far from the urban streets of Seoul. It's was somewhere at the countryside with the beautiful and claming scenery of nature to the fresh scent of air. Baekhyun wishes he could do this type of wedding when he decides to finally settle down.

Walking towards the large gate of the church,he could already imagine of the bride walking down the aisle while everyone is focused on her. With her white long wedding gown with her wedding veil covering the beauty of her face, ah what a wonderful thing to imagine. But Baekhyun was cut off from his daydreaming after the wedding organizer approches him to prepare for the rehearsal.

Baekhyun nodded agreeing to the organizer on what he should do when they're still waiting for the couple and when finally the bride comes inside of those two large white gate. He started to warm up his voice and let the rehearsal begin.

So after the rehearsal and a few minutes more till the wedding finally starts, the organizer finally motions Baekhyun to prepares himself and start singing.  
Jongdae and Kyungsoo are at the back where they are sitted while watching the wedding.

The piano starts playing and Baekhyun starts singing.  
Everyone stood up to welcome the groom. While the groom was walking down, Baekhyun was stunned by the groom. To his clean white tux up to his jet black comma hair and his dashing white smile, he was caught staring by the man and proceeded to look away and focus to the song his singing.

And finally the moment everyone was waiting for, the arrival of the bride. When the gate finally opens,everyone got to see the glimpse of the bride with her all white preparation. She was holding a bouquet of white roses in her hand while walking down the aisle. She took everyone's breath away by her beauty. But while she was walking down to the altar, Baekhyun glimpse to the groom to see his reaction, at this times the grooms tears up when he sees his bride. But the groom of this wedding isn't all tearing up or stunned by the bride instead his just looking down onto his toes and seems impatient. Like a little kid who finally wants to go home.

Seeing the groom's reaction, Baekhyun knew that this isn't a wedding usually out of love, it's forced. Baekhyun was caught staring at the groom with a confused face by the groom himself. The groom's reaction?...he just laughed it off. Baekhyun was now even more confused.

The bride finally reached the altar and fixes herself. The wedding starts. The priest started the wedding with his greetings to the couple and to the guests. He then gave his opening lecture. And finally stated "Does anyone do not approve of this wedding?" ,"Speak now or forever hold your peace". With that one statement by the priest, Baekhyun's vision started to slow down. Like everthing is in slow motion when the groom started to spoke up about something and came in running toward to Baekhyun's direction. Everyone in the venue had mixed feeling as Baek could recall. He then didn't realized that he was already running away with the wedding's groom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts! ^^ and thank you for reading! Please also await the upcoming next chapters!^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please await for the upcoming second chapter! ^^


End file.
